And How Is He?
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have been dating for years, but Naruto has been busy with his music career which makes him forget about Hinata. Hinata tired of Naruto's absence meets another guy and she falls in love with that guy. Would Naruto let go of her? and who is the guy Hinata has fallen in love with? Just to make sure this story us NaruHina and it's going to have another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

And How Is He?

_**Watching you in the eyes, I would swear**_

_**You have something new to tell me**_

_**Begin now woman, do not be afraid**___

_**Perhaps for tomorrow is too late**____**  
**__**Perhaps for tomorrow is too late**___

I stare at her intently; she's standing in front of me nervous. I know she has something to tell me but she's too afraid to speak. She's fidgeting; her eyes are cast on the window, watching the rain fall. I wait for her to speak but I already know what she wants to tell me. Still I want to hear it from her; I want to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Come on speak." I order her. She only winces at the tone of my voice. Still she keeps quiet her eyes still focused on the window. I know she's afraid to look at me, that she's too ashamed to even face me.

"Naruto…I well" she stopped talking. In her voice I could hear her shame and sadness.

"Hinata… speak now before it's too late." Silence filled the room once again. "Ok then. I'll be the one asking the questions I've been holding back for so long."

_**And how is he? In which place did he fell in love with u?**_

_**Where is he from? Who does he dedicate his free time to?**_

_**Ask him, why he has stolen a piece of my life?**_

_**He's a thief, who has stolen everything from me**_

"And how is he?" I ask her the first question that came into my mind. It hurt to ask her these questions, but I had to. I couldn't handle it anymore I just want to know why she has fallen in love with another man when I gave her everything.

"Well… he's nice, caring, gentle, and he loves me." She smiles like if she was watching their moments together in her head.

"In which place did you two met?"

"At a park where I was waiting for you but you couldn't come because you had to stay more time at work."

"Where is he from?"

"I don't have to tell you where he's from."

"Who does he dedicate his free time to?"

"To me." That answer made my heart clench tight. While I was busy writing songs in my free time, she was all alone in our apartment. I didn't think of her I was to focus with my own life to even notice her feelings. Because of my mistakes that man has taken her away from me, he even dedicated his free time to her, while I was stuck in a room all alone.

"Ask him, why has he stolen you away from me?" I already knew the answer very well but I just wanted to feel like I didn't know.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto?" her eyes finally rest on me. "You forgot all about me! You were too busy to even notice me! But he made me feel alive and loved again! He dedicates his time to me! While, you're always stuck in that room!" Tears start to roll slowly down my face, my hands form into fists and they start shaking.

"He's a thief! He has stolen you from me! The person that was everything to me!" A sob escapes my throat as I try to stop crying.

"He's not a thief! He's the man I love! The man that gave me all his love and compassion. He took your place the moment you forgot about me!" she too starts to cry.

_**Get ready woman, you're running late**_

_**And take the umbrella with you in case it rains**_

_**He'll be waiting for you to love you**_

_**And I'll be jealous of losing you**_

_**And dress warm, that'll make your gray dress look good on you**_

_**Smile, so he won't suspect that you've cried**_

_**And let me, to start preparing my luggage**_

_**Forgive me if I ask you another question.**_

I check the time on the clock it reads 8:33 pm, my gaze shifts to her. I notice her glance to the clock too. Her face is taken over by worry and she grabs her purse, which gave me the sign that she's already late for their meeting.

"You're late already. Here take the umbrella in case it rains." I hand her the umbrella as she just stares at me confused. "He's waiting for you. Don't make him wait much longer" I take a deep breath trying to hold back my tears.

"Naruto…" I interrupt her.

"I'm jealous… because I'm losing you while he's having you all by himself. I'm also mad at myself for not giving you the love and my time you always wanted but you didn't even complain about it." I smile sadly at her. "Because I still love you I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy even though it pains me to let you go. Here cover yourself its cold outside." I wrap her favorite purple coat around her beautiful grey dress.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Her voice crack as she too is trying to hold her tears back.

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata." I walk towards her, the moment I'm in front of her I gently wipe the tracks of tears on her cheeks away "Smile, so he won't suspect that you've cried." I smile softly at her. Retreating my hands gently away from her beautiful face, I head to our room.

"Naruto what are you doing?" she follows me to the room confused.

"Let me start packing my luggage" I start collecting my belongings. She stays quiet as she watches me pack my luggage. "Forgive me if I ask another question, but I want to know who the guy you have fallen in love with is. Do I know him?" I glance at her. She looks away gathering her courage to tell me who is the guy that has stolen her from me.

"Yes you know him." She answered scared.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Sasuke." The moment I hear that name my world stops. Sasuke the guy I have considered my friend for years has taken the woman I love.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

Hey everyone! This is **himekassy-chan! **just wanted to let you all know that this story is going to have another chapter! I'm sooo sorry if I confused you all!. I notice that my story status said complete but is not! It was a mistake. Also I decided to write this note because I've been receiving reviews saying that this story goes under SasuHina section. Well it doesn't and I also got another one that said I should kill myself well dude sorry I can't do that just because you didn't like my story. I'm also sorry for the ones that thought this was a SasuHina story! I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me! Don't tell me to kill myself like the other dude did! Well that's all! Hope u all keep reading this story!


End file.
